mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Labelisa
Labelisa Kesaku is one of the many born in Aurego on the forum, and funnily enough, she is born in the town 'Naruto', of whom Naruto Uzumaki was presumably named after. Personality As a young child Labelisa was full of energy, she would always, no matter what kind of water was out, want to go out and play in the mud, go fishing for salmon or catfish, or hunt for butterflies with her little butterfly net that her grandmother had gotten her. She’s also love to talk to people; she would run up to little kids and ask “will you play with me?” or see someone walk past them in the store and go “hi!” It was so cute no one could help but smile. But as as Labelisa got older, her personality changed. No longer would she want to go outside and run around in the mud. But she would stay in and read a book, keeping to herself. And she started to hate fishing, finding the feel of them nasty and couldn’t bring herself to hook the poor worms. She would hang her head and stare at the ground as people walked by, to shy and afraid that she would embarrass herself. Other people would try and start a conversation with her, but given up on her quickly, for she would answer with a stutters and would only answer to what they asked, never asking them questions. But the worst thing when boys try and and talk to her, she is almost twenty and still has yet to have a boyfriend, she would blush brightly then a cute boy talked to her, and if he tried to flirt she would find a way to leave quickly. Afraid she might completely embarrass herself and he would tell all his friends. Appearance Labelisa has short, dark blue hair, its feels like silk and has two blue and white flowers in it. On large and the other small, there both on one side of her head. Around her neck is a White Scarf that ties into a bow in the back. The long ribbon part turns into little blue flowers at the end. She also has a long sleeve back shirt with a dimond shape cut out in the shoulders. Over the shirt is a short white dress with a blue design that runs up her body as lines and shapes, the bottom of the dress looks like flower petals. On her arms are long white sleeves that go over the black shirts sleeves. They go from just below her shoulder to the middle of her hand. At the top is blue lace and there is blue trim at the bottom. There is also a piece of the black shirt peeking out at the end. Finally on Labelisa’s legs she has white high heel boots. There is blue trim at the top and on the soul of the shoe, and under them are black thigh high socks. History On A Moon Light night where the clouds where still visible and the moon was full. A child was born, but not from two married lovers or lovers at all, but intoxicated teens with fake ids in a nightclub. They met while the girl sat there, her long dark blue hair that reached down to her back swayed as she looked around the club, for a potential mate. She wore a tight low cut shirt and an even tighter skirt. The perfect look to draw in a mate quickly. And another man, his face was not remembered, but he had dark blue eyes the seemed to glow. The man bought the women a drink. He told her jokes and made her blush and giggle. Then he was sure she was ready, he went in for the kill. He took her hand and slowly led her up stairs, to the private rooms. And there they didn’t make love, they just mated, and where destined never to find each other again, but the man left something behind, a small child. The women thought over and over again on what to do with it. “Should I keep it?” she thought “should I put her up for adoption?” she knew she would have this child, abortion never being an option. Soon, only 8 months after the meeting. The woman was walking though a market when she fell to her knees. Her water had broken and that child was coming, and coming now. Many people ran to her, but one man had her on her feet and getting her to his car, saying he would get her to the hospital and she would be ok. Little did they know that his man would be the Child's father figure as she grew up? The man sped to the hospital, not caring if he got a ticket or not. In only 15 minutes he was there and running to her side. He was strong and picked the women up, asking her name and if was ok “it’s Gwendolyn, and I’m in labor do you think I’m ok?!” she said holding onto the man. He smiled and rushed her inside. Doctors seeing this all the time and already having a stretcher ready. Mistakenly one of the nurses rushed the man inside, thinking he was the father. He man didn’t mind, he just helped Gwendolyn thought the pregnancy. Holding her hand and telling her it would be ok. And soon the small child popped out. 5 pounds and 7 ounces. She had a little bit of hair on her head and had yet to open her eyes. When they asked the man to cut the umbilical cord. He looked at Gwendolyn to see if it’s ok, she nodded and he cut it smiling. He looked at Gwendolyn and smiled. “Say hello to your beautiful baby girl” he said as he handed her child. Gwendolyn smiled at her “hello Labelisa” she said and pet the girls head. Then looked up at the man. “What is your name?” she asked. He smiled “Sora” he said as she sat next to her. Gwendolyn smiled at Sora “thank you” she said before she fell asleep. Thought the years, Gwendolyn and Sora never lost touch. For they ended up moving in together, so she would have help raising Labelisa. In fact, her first word was daddy, and that was to Sora. He helped pay for Labelisa clothes, Education, and so much more. And as he did, he and Gwendolyn grew closer, till one night, while Labelisa was sleeping. Sora called a baby sitter and took Gwendolyn out to the park. Where he had a candle let picnic set up. It was perfectly romantic, and there, Sora asked Gwendolyn to marry him, of course that resulted in her tackling him to the ground, kissing him and saying yes over and over again. And that night, Gwendolyn and Sora made love, and again. There was something left over in Gwendolyn's stomach. But this time, the father stayed. When Labelisa was about 5, her little brother was born. They named him Kazuto, and he was the spitting image as his father. Labelisa hated Kazuto at first, she wouldn’t even want to be in the same room at him. But soon he began to grow on her. He always wanted to be held by her and play with her. By the time Labelisa was 10 and Kazuto was 5 they were best friends. When Labelisa graduated high school, she decided to travel the world and see sights, meet people, and learn about different cultures. And so, she kissed her mother good bye, and hugged Sora. And have Kazuto a locket with a picture of them in it. “Bye everyone, I’ll be back soon!” was the last thing she said before she took off to go explore the new lands..... Trivia *The player's only character. *She loves animals, candy, water, storms, and singing *She hates being bored, bugs, hot weather, fire, snakes Category:Civilian